


From the Past

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars Rewrites — Backstory [22]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Death of Shara Bey, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben gets something special for Poe’s twenty fourth Naming Day.





	From the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd. I hope you like it!

 

 

Poe had gone through just about all his presents. Holobooks, model X-wings, new holovids, things like that — and then he got to Ben’s gift. The moment that he opened it, his breath hitched. 

A stuffed bantha toy, large in nature, almost plush, and Poe already felt like he’d seen a ghost. Maybe, in a way, he had. 

“Poe?” Ben sounded worried, almost like he was rethinking just the present he had gotten.

Poe beamed up at him. “It’s perfect.”

***

_It was when they were discussing the matter of kids that it came up._

_“Kids or no kids, it doesn’t matter,” Ben said. “As long as we’re together.”_

_Poe stood on tiptoe and kissed Ben’s cheek. “You’re so cute.”_

_His husband sighed mock-huffily. “I am a Jedi. I am not ‘cute’.”_

_”Who says they can’t be?”_

_”Jedi,” Ben said, in a way that Poe supposed was a mock-haughty manner, “Are supposed to be wise. Majestic.”_

_”And that you are.” Poe kissed Ben’s nose, just because, eliciting a chuckle from his husband. “You’re just cute too.”_

_Ben chuckled. He looked so lovely, Poe thought, when he laughed. They both laughed, before becoming more serious._

_“Ben...if we ever had kids...”_

_”I don’t know if I could,” Ben said, a slight smile crossing his lips. “I’m too young myself. Not literally, but figuratively.”_

_That was true. Ben was twenty, but there were times, Poe thought, when he acted much younger._

_“Right.”_

_”But if we did,” Ben said, “What would you give them?”_

_Poe faltered. He hadn’t thought of this in particular in fifteen years. After his mother’s untimely death, he’d thrown it out, but it had been a constant companion prior to that._

_“I had this stuffed toy,” he said. “My mother gave me. After she died, I...”_

_”You threw it out?” Ben said, softly._

_Poe nodded. He still had to be amazed at how easily Ben could read his thoughts. Like an open holobook, Poe thought. His telepathic abilities were still something that Poe was amazed with._

_“Poe.” Ben’s voice was still soft, and he drew Poe into his arms. There was something about Ben’s arms that enveloped Poe, engulfed him, made him feel strangely safe. Ben was so much bigger than him, but he was so gentle with Poe. It was like his adoration, his affection formed a protective bubble around them both. Ben was so self-conscious about his height, his strength, his size, but Poe absolutely adored it._

_Poe rested his head against Ben’s chest, feeling his heart beating powerfully._

_“You were a child,” Ben said, his voice a whisper against Poe’s hair._

_“Yeah.” Poe sighed. “I still miss her, at times. I have a feeling she would have loved you."_

_”I hope she would have.”_

_”I can imagine what I would tell her. ‘Angels do exist, Mama. I married one!’”_

_Ben chuckled. It was a soft vibration. "I’m no angel."_

_”Yes,” Poe said, “You are.”_

_***_

The others seemed to be confused, and Poe couldn’t say that he really blamed them. Without any sort of context, they would have wondered why Ben was getting some sort of stuffed animal for a now-twenty-four-year-old man. 

Such a strange thing, that meant so much to Poe. 

Poe hugged Ben, the toy caught between them, and he said, “How did you even get it?”

Ben drew away and said, “It took some searching, but your father and I found the man who made it. We talked to him, and he made it for you.”

Poe beamed up at him. “You are amazing, Ben.”

Ben’s smile was genuinely warm. “Anything,” he said. “Anything for you.”

 

 

 


End file.
